


Changes

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Not much time is left until New Year’s Eve. Liam and Antonella are married for five years now and it wasn’t an easy life. There weren’t many changes in their lives. They have their friends, but now there will be a change. How will Liam react to this big change?





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Antonella Lenti
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Liam and Antonella are married for 5 years now. It’s been a really hard way to get to the point where they are now. First, his father tried to bring Antonella away from the court because in his eyes she wasn’t a queen, but she is and the past 5 years she proofed everyone that she is capable of being Queen of Cordonia.

Three years ago, King Constantine died because of his illness. He tried to apologize to Antonella really often, but she just couldn’t forget. He made her went through so much. Everyone thought she is a woman who takes every noble person she can get. He made people believe the photos; he made her believe she isn’t worth anything. But after Liam became King, he did everything in his power to make people see the real Antonella - the one who makes him wake up every morning; the one who brings a smile on his face, every day she is there.

He still can’t believe that they celebrated Christmas for the fifth time together. Like every year:  
The first day they celebrate alone, just him and her; changing Christmas presents and make each other happy. And Liam is happy. He can’t imagine a life without her.  
The second day of Christmas he invites Maxwell, who made all of this possible. Without his good intention, Antonella never would’ve come to Cordonia. Without Maxwell, Liam would have married someone he doesn’t love. Maxwell made Bertrand clear that Antonella is someone special and they have to sponsor her. He invites Hana, who has been a very good friend for Antonella during all the social season and engagement tour. While Antonella was breaking every day to see Liam with someone else, Hana was there to make her strong; to get through this hard time without giving up. Not to forget Drake. Who also has been a best friend for him and her? Without Drake, Liam had abdicated just to be with her. But Drake showed him that this wouldn’t work out. They had to hide all the time and who wants a life hiding behind four walls? No one wants that, especially not Antonella, who loves to travel around. And even Savannah is coming around from time to time. It’s not often that she celebrates Christmas with them, but when some flights are cheaper than usual then she loves to visit Cordonia to see his brother.

This year Liam wanted to celebrate New Year’s Eve alone, again. But Antonella insisted to celebrate it with Drake, Hana and Maxwell. He doesn’t know why, but he just can’t say no to her. He wants her to be happy. The last year hasn’t been easy for her. Liam and Antonella try to get a child for years. At the beginning of the year, the pregnancy test said positive, but only some weeks later she lost it. All she wants is to get a child with him. That’s why he wants to bring a smile on her face whenever he can. And if that means to celebrate New Year’s Eve with friends, then it will be like that.

Liam prepares the cheese and grapes sticks, the salad and also some fruits. While Antonella decorates the table with some confetti, flowers and glitter. This year, they don’t want to celebrate in the palace. That’s why they rent a little cabin away from the palace.

Every time Antonella comes in the kitchen, Liam steals some kisses from her. “Liam, stop! Otherwise, we won’t be finished when the guests arrive.“ She chuckles while saying it and shakes her head smiling deeply.

He smiles too and focuses back on the food. "What drink to you want to have?” She asked with the back to him.

“I think champagne and some juice; just in case, if someone doesn’t want to drink alcohol.” She responded.

He brings the food to the table and opens the bottle of champagne. “Can you get the orange juice out of the fridge?"

Antonella nods and gets the orange juice. She can’t wait for midnight to finally tell him some good news. But this has to wait, unfortunately.

“Do we have everything now?” She looks over the table and feels two arms hugging her.

“Now I do."

Antonella chuckles. "Wow. What a Charmer you are." Liam chuckles now too. She turns around his arms and looks up at him. "I love you, Liam.”

He smiles down at her and pulls her closer. "And I love you, Antonella."  
He leans down and touches her lips just lightly.

"Don’t tease and kiss me."

He let out a laugh before he crashes his lips on hers and kisses her passionately. "Like that?"

Antonella nods. "Hmm, but don’t stop."

Before Liam could kiss her again, there is a knock at their door. "I guess kissing has to wait.” Liam kissed her forehead and goes to the door and opens it.

In front of the door stand all of their friends. Maxwell – in a white shirt; not the usual black one. Drake in a black suit with a Bordeaux coloured shirt underneath his jacket. Hana wears a silver dress; her hair tied up.

“Come in, guys!” Antonella said enthusiastically.

“Good Evening, Ella.” Drake smiles and hugs her.

“You look, good Walker! I told you, you should wear a suit more often.“

“I know, I know. That’s why I am wearing suits more often."

“And what is with my white shirt?” Maxwell said and posed in the hall.

“Of course, you should wear a white shirt more often too!” Antonella laughs.

Maxwell laughed after Antonella laughed too. He kissed her on the cheek and sit down next to Drake.

Who would’ve believed that Drake and Maxwell would sit next to each other so peacefully? But here they are, being friends.

“Hana, you look amazing.“ Antonella compliments.

Hana smiles and blushed a little bit. "Thank you, Ella."

“Let’s all sit down and eat something, listen to some music.” Antonella shows everyone their place.

“Uh, Lenti?“ Drake suddenly said, a little bit disappointed.

"Yeah? What is it? Is something bad? I can change that!”

“No. No, it’s perfect. But where is the whiskey?"

Liam let out a little laugh.  
"Oh, come on Drake! You really scared me here! Your whiskey is still in the cupboard.” She takes the whiskey out of it, with a whiskey glass and stands it close to Drake on the table. She sits down between Drake and Liam. “Is the man satisfied now?"

Drake chuckles. "Yes, thank you.” Drake smiles at her.

 

After dancing and laughing together and telling embarrassing stories from the past. The countdown to midnight is running now.

Everyone is counting down: "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR" Everyone is celebrating.

“Happy New Year, my love,” Liam whispers to her. "May this year be a better year for both of us.“ Liam smiles at her.

"It will be.” Antonella smiles up at him.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Liam asks in confusion.

“I want to tell everyone.” Everyone turns to her. “The reason why I brought you all here is that I have good news. The last year, it was terrible because I lost my beloved child, I can tell you this year will be different. This time I waited 4 months to tell you that because I wanted to be sure, that nothing will go wrong again. Liam and I get a child."

She never thought that his smile could go wider but it does right now. He takes her in his arms. "Yes!!” He picks her up carefully. After setting her down again he kisses her. “I love you so much!"

She smiles. "I love you too."

“We wish you all the best! Finally, you become a mother!” Drake said and hugs her.

After him, Maxwell and Hana hug her too. Also, congratulate Liam.

“Man, your life will change this year a lot.” Drake realized.

“Yes, but to the positive way. And I want you to be the uncle.” Liam lays a hand on Drake's shoulder.

“I’d love to be the baby’s uncle.” They both hug each other.


End file.
